


loving fuck ups

by snsds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, marknohyuck, nomarkhyuck, or - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsds/pseuds/snsds
Summary: sometimes you just want to have fun, sometimes you just really fuck things up





	loving fuck ups

**Author's Note:**

> MF UHH the summary makes the story seem very angsty but TRUST me it’s not

mark sometimes fucks up. he knows this. everyone knows this. but even though mark fucks up, he almost ALWAYS makes it better. so how come in this situation he doesn’t know how to make it better.

 

so he was supposed to meet his two beautiful wonderful boyfriends at the moon cafery (taeil’s) but he had gone late. not just late, it was their anniversary. their 1 year anniversary. which he had forgotten about. he was really mad about that, seeing how he has it memorized by heart AND he put it into the calendar on his phone, but his phone didn’t give him a notif for it ? so either his phone is dumb or mark just fucks up a lot.

 

:C

 

jeno and donghyuck are so mean. it’s marks birthday. not their anniversary. they really can’t believe mark forgot about his birthday. they had both dressed cutely to moon cafery. whenever there’s a special event in their friend group, they always close the cafery and just hang out there. but they can’t believe mark forgot about his birthday. mark literally walked into the room saw very little decorations, his boyfriends looking cute, a cake and this boy assumed they were celebrating their anniversary. what a cute loser. man, does he deserve some fucking rest.

 

he also deserves some nicer boyfriends. donghyuck and jeno literally didn’t even tell him that it was his birthday. they let mark think that he forgot their anniversary. mark wasn’t the one to fuck up, it was his boyfriends. sigh.

 

:<

 

“shit we fucked up” jeno says with a loud sigh. “well yeah no shit, we fucked up massively” donghyuck snapped. jeno would’ve snapped back but now is not the time to be getting mad at each other. he didn’t respond. “ fuck, i’m sorry, i’m just kind of really mad at us... why did we think this would be funny” he put his head in his hands. jeno went to sit down next to his boyfriend and gave him a hug. they were still in the cafe. “we can’t just sit here we have to go apologize to our boyfriend” jeno got donghyucks hand and left. they’d be back, with their boyfriend. they were going to fix their mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> also the “moon” thing will probably be in a lot of my stories so like i’ll explain with v little detail what it is. its called Moon Cafe and Bakery like it’s literally just a cafe + bakery that taeil owns and that kun ALMOST co-owns but not yet since kun isn’t really a good baker... anyways it will be a big staple to my stories so yeah haha hope u enjoyed x


End file.
